when two worlds collide
by pikapower65
Summary: a girls who lives in a normal world and it merges with a fiction world
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here's my first story but before I start anything will you guys comment if you liked it or not and if you didn't tell me what you didn't like about it (be honest), that would be very helpful to me, thank you.**

Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm going to go to bed now, see you in the morning." I said tiredly. But that was not the case. I walked to my room, hopped in my bed, and fell to sleep right away. But the next morning I was not in my bed.

I woke up in this strange place and I was out side on the ground. I sat up and looked around. There were trees and brush all around me, the sky was a bright blue and the air was fresh. It seemed to be that I was in some sort of forest.

I got up to see that I wasn't in my pj's anymore. I had my favorite Abercrombie and Fitch shirt with skinny jeans and my black boots a white A&F hoodie and a blue book bag. My hair was in a bun.

I decided to look around and see what I could find. After about 20 minutes of being lost, a weird creature ran by my feet. It was a pinkish purplish color with big ears and a long curled up tail. It was really small and it looked like a rat or a mouse, but I let it go because I really needed to find out what was going on, or a more important question were was I.

I continued on and found a tree with a berry on it. They looked like the berries that were in the anamie from Pokémon, but we all no Pokémon is not real. It was pink with darker pink spots and it was shaped a little like a heart. I decided to taste it. It was surprisingly good and very sweet. After that I did recognize that it was a petcha berry. I took a couple because I haven't had anything to eat for a while, and the last one was hard to pull of the tree. I pulled really hard only to find a bird on the other end of the berry, but it wasn't a regular bird but again it looked like the Pokémon spearow. It was brown, tan, black, and red,

but whatever it was it started attacking me. Before I knew it there were dozens around me, pecking me and ripping my cloths.

I started to run as fast as I could with the spearow still chasing and attacking me. Then I came to a little town. All of a sudden a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere, but it seemed to chase them away. But that's all I remembered because I blacked out.

I later found myself in a house and I was laying by a fireplace. There was someone sitting beside me, she seemed to be treating my cuts and scraped that the spearow or what ever they were left on me. She seemed to be in her mid thirties, with long brown hair and she had a pink shirt on.

"Well good your finally up. I found you on the ground unconscious with a flock of spearow- I cut her off

"So they were spearow". I said sitting up.

"Yes they were but I chased them off and you were pretty cut up, so I took you back to my place and patched you up". She said in a warm voice.

"Thank you, that was very kind, but may I ask who are you, and where am I?" I said with a question in my voice.

"You're at mt house in Pallet Town and I'm- Delia Ketchum!" she said with a high pleasant voice.

**Really random but if you go to this website refer/pikapower you can get free things for just searching on the web and it doesn't cost anything to sign up! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait so your Mrs. Ketchum then you must be related to Ash Ketchum right?" I said excitedly

"Yes I would be but he's not here now, but he should be in Viridian City by now."

"Ok, but unfortunately I do have to get going, I... have a lot of things I need- this time she cut me off.

"you can't go into the wilderness without a Pokémon at your side or you'll get cut up again." She said a little angered.

"But I don't have a Pokémon". I said confused.

"Well then since your going out anyway you should stop by professor Oaks laboratory, he might be able to help you out". she exclaimed.

"I'll do that and thank you again for your help Mrs. Ketchum". I said as I walked out the door.

"And don't forget not to go into the wilderness without a Pokémon". she said as I went on.

"got it, thanks". I said as I waved at her. I still can't imagine that I was in the world of Pokémon. That just doesn't seem right, I mean we all know Pokémon isn't real, this must be a dream. But what I haven't realized yet that this was no dream. Well I better go to professor Oaks lab anyway, maybe he can help me to know whats going on. I walked into prof. Oaks lab and I went up the stairs to meet him.

"Ahh your here Mrs. Ketchum said you would be coming". he said in a happy voice.

"Ya umm... Mrs. Ketchum said you might be able to help me with my problem".

"Well you look like you could use a Pokémon, if that's what your here for."

"Yes, actually that would help me immensely, do you happen to know what kind I'll be getting."

"Now, now not so fast, first I will have to ask you a couple of questions, which would be, what is your favorite type of Pokémon, there are quite a bit of them to choose from".

Well I like all kinds of Pokémon but if I would have to choose I would pick electric types."

"Ok and one more, would you be interested in helping me out by seeing how many Pokémon you can meet and record their data down?"

Ya sure I would love to".

"Well then with that being said, you will need this pokedex and these pokeballs, ( he handed me a little red device that looked like an iPod, along with these red and white spears.) and without further a due, come over to this machine and get what you've been waiting for. I think you will be pleased with the result". I can't believe I'm actually going to get a real life Pokémon. I never even thought that this would happen but it is now! I walked over to this weird-looking machine and on it were three pokeballs. As I would recall the tree Pokémon would be, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. I would be fine with any of those Pokémon, but like I said before, I would prefer an electric type.

"Ok the Pokémon here in these three pokeballs would be Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander, but they were all taken by other trainers. But I think I have one more that fits you perfectly". Prof. Oak said pushing a big blue button in the middle of the machine.

"But I do have to warn you that there is a problem with this one". He said unsure. There, came a pokeball right between the other three. He took it and put it in my hand and said to push the white button in the middle of the ball. So I did only to see a bright, white light appear, and there on the machine sat a little, yellow, rat like Pokémon. I knew this Pokémon very well and I recognized it as a Pikachu. But this Pikachu looked different than the other Pikachu in the anime. It had lots of fur on the top of it's head that lead down to it's eye. The tail was also very furry, the fur made the tail come down lower than it actually was suppose to.

"Now you have to take extra care for this Pikachu because this Pokémon cannot use it's electric attacks, I tried to get it to use them but it just doesn't happen. Do you think you can handle it?" The prof. said with a doubtful look on his face. Great the first Pokémon I get to train can't use any of the attacks that it was meant to use, but I didn't care. Pikachu was my favorite Pokémon. and it was all mine.

"Yes, of course. We'll train really hard to be able to get Pikachu using electric attacks again, right Pikachu?" I said patting its head

"Piiii". it said tilting its head.

"Now that's what I like to hear. I hope you two become the best of friends and go on many adventures together. Now the easiest place to start would be route 1 , north of Pallet Town". He said joyfully

"Ok, thanks for the help and I will do my best to collect data of all the Pokémon and bring it back to you." I said as Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder. I was a little surprised at first because I never had anything that sat on my shoulder. But I'll get used to it.

"Good now take care and have fun". He said as I walked out the door.

"Thank you, I will". I said waving. And that was the start of my amazing adventure that would soon begin.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
We started walking from the lab, when Mrs. Ketchum stopped me.  
"I forgot to give this to you, you're going to need it if your going to travel". She handed me a rolled up piece of paper. I unrolled it and it was a map of the Kanto region.  
"Thanks so much". I said with a smile.  
"Your very welcome, have fun on your journey. And if you see my ash tell him I said hi and I love him".  
"Will do Mrs. Ketchum". I waved at her and went to route 1. I pulled out my map that I had stashed in my bag and it looked like we were off to Veridian City first. that's were Mrs. Ketchum said Ash was. Maybe we'll get to met him. I looked at Pikachu on my shoulder.  
"You know, Ash has a Pikachu to, I think you two would get along nicely".  
"Pikaaa". While on route one I decided to stop and take a break for a little. I looked in my bag, because I haven't done that yet. There was an extra set of cloths, a sleeping bag, a brush and mirror, some pj's, and a little bit of money. When I put everything back, I looked at pikachu.  
"Hey I think we should start trying to get you to use electric attacks again". When suddenly that purple rat ran by me again. So I took out the pokedex and pointed it toward it.  
"Rattata the rat pokemon". The pokedex proclaimed with a robot like voice. This would be great practice for pikachu".  
"Alright, let's go pikachu". Pikachu jumped in front of it.  
"Ok first let's try quick attack". I never had called out an attack before it was kinda cool. Pikachu had a white bright light around it, and before I knew it, Pikachu had already hit the rattata. Well that was quick. Rattata then faced pikachu and started running toward it.  
"I'm guessing thats tackle, so pikachu dodge it". Pikachu hopped out-of-the-way just in time.  
"Now we'll use tackle". Once again pikachu smashed into it.  
"Ok now for the real test, Pikachu use thundershock!" Pikachu began charging its electricity in its body, it tried to let it out but nothing happened.  
"Thats ok, let's try quick attack again". And once again pikachu hit the rattata and it fell to the ground. So I guessed that it fainted. After that I trained some more with pikachu. I pick out a tree and called out attack after attack, but still nothing. Then the last one I called out pikachu started to get sparks in its cheeks, then a bolt of lightning came out and struck the tree.  
"Good job, you used an electric attack, now only if it will stay that way."  
But it didn't the next one I called didn't work. So I decided to stop for now. It was dusk now. It wasn't fully dark yet, so i kept going to Veridian City. After what seemed like forever, we finally arrived. They city was so big, bigger than Pallet town. It was fully dark now and the city was all lit up. It was so pretty. I headed towards the pokemon center. There I healed up pikachu, rented a room for the night, and went straight to bed. I was still caught up in how this all happened, so I was really tired. I was soon asleep. I woke up only to realize, that his was no dream, that this was real. So I got out of my bed, got dressed, did my hair back in the bun, and headed to get some breakfast. The pokemon center had a free buffet to anyone who stayed. I ate and headed out to the pokemart to buy some things. I bought some more pokeballs and some medicine. Then I headed back to route one to do some training with pikachu

"Looks like we got ourselves another pikachu to steal".  
"But Jessie I thought we went after Ash's pikachu". James said with a disappointed look on his face  
"Not today, her pikachu looks strong too, so we'll take her's as well". Jessie said with a devious smile.  
"Ya and da boss would be real happy wis two pikachu's instead of one". Meowth exclaimed  
"Agreed so we'll go after both but first her's". Jessie said going to the machine that she was going to capture pikachu with.

I just finished up training and pikachu still can't use its attacks to well, we'll just have to keep practicing. As I started to head back to the pokemon center, as I felt myself being lifted up by a giant hand. I screamed in surprise of the attack.  
"Hey Brock did you hear that scream coming from outside".  
"Ya, I did let's go see what it was".


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright sorry it took me a while to put this up but i was really busy, but here's chapter 4. Comment!**

Chapter 4

The two boy ran out side to see what the commotion was.  
"Prepare for trubble". Jessie exclaimed  
"And make"-  
"Seriously your still doing that stupid thing, really?" I said with a blank expression on my face, while still in the giant hand.  
"Hey pest, Don't interrupt our motto like that, Don't you have any manners, little girl." She said in a harsh voice. I just rolled my eyes.  
"Team Rocket you let them go". The boy wearing a blue jacket with a black undershirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and a red and white hat with a pikachu on his shoulder exclaimed. I recognized him as Ash... Ash Ketchum. It's Ash it's really him standing in front of me, I thought to myself. He was along side with a tall teen (like in his 17 or 18's) wearing a green shirt with an orange vest with cackies and blue and white high top shoes. I also recognized him as Brock.  
"Ahhhh yes Ash, we would never leave your pikachu out of this fun". Jessie said sarcastically. Another hand flew out of the machine and grabbed Ash's pikachu.  
"Pikachu". Ash yelled. "Try using thunderbolt." Ash commanded to his pikachu.  
"Wait Ash, if you have pikachu use thunderbolt, than that girl will get shocked too." Brock explained to him.  
"Fine then I'll just have to go and save them." He ran up to the machine and started to climb on it.  
"Maybe this will teach you not to climb on things". Meowth said with a devious look. He pushed a button and another hand came down to Ash. But he luckily dodged it. Just then another one came and this time he jumped onto it. He crawled up to the hand and climbed to me where I was trapped. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of it.  
"You ok?" he asked  
"Ya I think so". Just then a fist this time came down and knocked me off the hand that I was standing on, but before I fell I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked up and it was Ash, I was dangling from about 20 feet in the air.  
"I won't let you fall." Ash said as he pulled me up once again.  
"Thanks again".  
"No problem but we have to get down quick." We both climbed down to the ground. Then we both looked at each other and said.  
"Pikachu use thundershock". we said in unison. Both of the pikachu's shot out an electric shock that let them both free. They then jummped down onto the ground. Wait did my pikachu just use an electric attack? I thought. The machine was looking like it was about to explode, and it did which sent team Rocket flying.  
"Well that's a relief". I said as I held my pikachu in my arms.  
"Ya, it sure is, are you alright still". Ash said sounding a little concerned.  
"Ya, I should be fine as long as I have my pikachu back that's all that matters. But thank you for saving us... twice, I don't know what we would have done if you didn't come along." I said  
"O, it's no big deal, whats your name anyway.  
"I'm Lexy, and you must be Ash and Brock right?"  
"Ya... how did you know our names".  
"haha, ummm lucky guess, anyway ash, your mom told me to tell you that she said hi".  
"aaaa... you meant my mom?. He asked confused.

**P.S ill get the next chapter up faster if people comment thx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long to put up here but i just got over a really bad cold, but it's up now so enjoy and please comment.**

"Yaaa... she helped me when i got attacked by some spearow, she took me in and patched me up."  
"O ya she did tell me about that". Ash said  
"Ya... ummm hey you're a Pokémon trainer right, have any Pokémon?"  
"Ya I have a whole bunch want to see them?"he reached on his belt and grabbed three pokeballs. He threw them up in the air and out came three Pokémon which were, butterfree, pidgeotto and bulbasaur. I took out my pokedex and looked them up.  
"Butterfree, the butterfly Pokémon, in battle, it flaps it's wings at great speeds to release highly toxic dust in the air. Pidgeotto, the bird pokemon, very protective of it's sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck any intruder. Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon, a strange seed was planted on it's back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon." The pokedex proclaimed.  
"You have some pretty cool Pokémon".  
"Thanks, do you have any of your own, or is it just you and pikachu?" Ash asked.  
"It's just pikachu but i want to catch a lot more."  
"Hey I have an idea, let's have a battle between our pikachus". Ash said as he ran across from me already ready.  
"Sure, but just cause you saved me doesn't mean I'll go easy on you". I said as I got ready.  
"Didn't think you would, alright pikachu, I choose you." Ash's pikachu jumped in front of him, ready to battle.  
"Alright you too pikachu."  
"I'll be the referee". Brock announced.  
"K, we'll go first pikachu, use quick attack." I shouted to it.  
"Dodge it." His pikachu tried to dodge but mine was to fast it smacked into it.  
"Our turn, use thunder bolt." Ash commanded.  
"Jump and dodge it (hope this works) Pikachu you use thunderbolt".Pikachu did what it was told and dodged the attack, and it actually hit ash's pikachu with thunder bolt."Good job, Now follow-up with quick attack". My pikachu launched from in the air and once again smashed into his.  
"Come on you can take this, use thundershock". His pikachu looked pretty bad but it got up...but it was over it fell right back down.  
"Pikachu is unable to battle which means lexy's pikachu is the winner". Brock ran over to his pikachu and picked it up. he walked over to me.  
"Good match, your really strong".  
"Thanks but it was only luck that pikachu used thunderbolt".  
"What do you mean luck?" He asked confused.  
"Well when I got pikachu from prof. oak, he said that it wasn't able to use electric type attacks and we've tried to get it to use them ever since".  
"Wow, so you did just win the battle with luck like you said, well that's alright because the next time when you and I battle you and your pikachu are going down." He said while he crossed his arms.  
"Is that so, well I'll just have to show you when that time comes." I said with a smirk; "But anyway where are you guys heading to". I questioned  
"Well now we are heading off to Pewter City, of course after we pass through the Veridian Forest". Commented Brock.  
"Hey I'm going there too, mind if I come along?" I asked hopefully  
"Ya sure, the more the merrier!" Said Ash.  
After that we all headed toward the Veridian Forest. It took us nearly three hours to get there but we finally made it. After walking for a while we came across a weird-looking worm.  
"Hey, look!" I pulled out my pokedex and pointed it to it.  
"Caterpie, the worm pokemon". The pokedex started.  
"Cool I want to catch it". I started as I pulled out a pokeball.  
"Hey, maybe I wanted to catch it". Ash said as he too took out a pokeball.  
"Well I'm catching it". I argued.  
"No, I am!"  
"No, I am!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Alright, alright Ash why don't you let Lexy catch it, because she doesn't have any other Pokémon yet." Brock explained to him.  
"Fine." Ash said winning and crossing his arms.  
"Ok then, pikachu get in there". Pikachu hopped off my shoulders and stood in front of the worm Pokémon.  
"Alright, let's start off with quick attack." pikachu ran toward the caterpie at lightning speed and hit it. It came back with a string shot.  
"Dodge it". Pikachu hopped out-of-the-way. "Now thundershock". It charged up and let out a thunder wave right at the Pokémon. "Yes it worked!" The caterpie fell onto the ground and I threw the ball and it hit it on the head. A bright red light sucked it into it. It fell on the ground and started rocking back and forth. After a few seconds I heard a clicking sound. "Did I catch it?" I asked as I walked over and picked up the ball.  
"Ya, I think you got it." Ash said as he finally uncrossed his arms..  
"Alright, pikachu we caught a caterpie." Pikachu came and hopped back on my shoulder.  
"Pi-ka-chu." It said happily.  
"I could have caught it to". Ash said in a whisper, still whining. I just ignored him. I had added another friend to my team, and my experience here in this world just keeps getting better and better.


	6. Chapter 6

We kept on walking for a while when I decided to let caterpie out of its pokeball.

"Hey guys mind if we stop for a break so I can let caterpie out".  
"Ya sure it's about time we stop for lunch anyway." Brock said

We stopped in this wide open field, right by a sparkling blue lake, with a forest right behind us. I reached into my bag and pulled out caterpie's pokeball. I threw it up into the air, and a wight light came out and formed into caterpie, then we all sat down and started to eat. After we ate I decided to go take caterpie and pikachu out for some training.

"Is it ok if I go train for a little." I asked

"Ya we'll just be waiting here until you come back". Brock exclaimed. With that said, me, caterpie, and pikachu went off into the woods to train.

Meanwhile back at camp.

"What are you kids doing here, don't you know there's a raged luxray in there". The police officer said.

"what, but our friend just went in there, will she be alright?" Ash asked the office.

"I don't know, maybe you should go in after her, but make sure you find her quick and get out." She said as she drove away on her motorcycle.

"Right, let's go Brock". Ash said as he grabbed his things.

"alright caperpie I think you should take a rest now." I grabbed the pokeball and called caterpie back inside. "I think we should head back now, it's been awhile". I started to head back to the camp site, when all of a sudden a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and hit the ground next to me. Then a huge cat-like thing jumped right in front of me. It was mostly blue and black with golden eyes. It stood about half my height on all four paws. I pulled out my pokedex and it came up as luxray.

"Luxray, the gleaming eyes Pokémon, when it's eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding pray, even those taking shelter behind a wall." The pokedex announced.

"Well that's how it spotted us in this thick forest." "caterpie is to weak from training to battle, so pikachu your up." Pikachu hopped off my shoulder and stood in front of the luxray. But before I could call a move luxray was already running toward pikachu.

"Dodge it." I yelled, but it was to fast for it. It was smacked against a tree by iron tail. Pikachu fell to the ground.

"Get up pikachu, I know you can do it." But again before pikachu could even move, luxray had shot a thunder attack and it hit pikachu stright on. Pikachu went down once again. I think luxray was about to finish it up. It came at pikachu head on with another iron tail. It jumped into the air and had its iron tail hit pikachu right on the back. I think this would have gone on forever if I didn't do something. So I ran up to pikachu who was unconscious and scooped it into my arms, I started to run with it. Luxray wasn't finished yet, it kept shooting thunder attacks at me, and one of them hit me. Instant pain went through my body. I screamed and fell to the ground, then I could hear a voice calling out an attack. I looked back and there was Ash and Brock. Ash had called out for his pikachu to use thunderbolt. It struck right by luxray, but it was enough to scare it away. They ran over to me and helped me up.

"Are you alright, Lexy". Ash asked me.

"Ya I'll be ok, but I have to get pikachu to the pokemon center fast."

"Ok let's go there's a center not to far from here." Brock pointed out. We started to run to the center. I ran inside and got help from the first person I saw.

"Nurse please help my pikachu was attacked my a wild luxray."

"We'll have to put your pikachu into emergency care, but you'll have to stay here in the waiting room." I just stood there as pikachu rode off in the stretcher.

I went to the window and saw that pikachu had been covered in wires. I sat on the bench along with Ash and Brock.

"I really hope pikachu will be ok. If I would have know that luxray was that powerful then I wouldn't have made pikachu battle it.

"Of course it will be alright, your pikachu is really strong, i mean it beat my pikachu, it has to be strong." Ash said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Ash, I hope your right".

**cliff hanger, hope you liked it, plz review so I know to keep writing this story or not and I'll get it up faster if i get at least 5 reviews!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
I awoke only to find out that I fell asleep on the bench. I noticed a blanket was laying on me too. I heard a small ring come from the room that Pikachu was in. I hopped off the bench and glanced through the window. Pikachu was laying there asleep. He wasn't covered in wires anymore, there was only one and it was hooked up to it's wrist to count it's plus. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the nurse standing there.  
"You may go in and see Pikachu now." She said rensuringly. I didn't say anything, I just followed her to the room. She opened the door and let me in. I walked slowly to the bed. Pikachu was awake now and it turned to face me.  
"Pikachu, I'm so sorry this happened to you, its all my fault." It just stared at me. A scilence fell over the room. But the sound of a door shuting broke it. I turned around to see Ash and Brock walking in.  
"Hows Pikachu doing." Brock questioned.  
"Better now, but i'm still worried about it." When all of a sudden Pikachu stood up and put it's paw on my should. I knew it was trying to tell me that I didnt have to worry.  
"You're right pikachu I shouldn't worry so much, I know you'll be alright." Pikachu then pionted to the window that faced to the woods that luxray was in.  
"You want to go back there, but you might get hurt again, But I know your stronge and if you want to give it another shot the we better get training, there is a certine move that I think will help."  
With that pikachu fell back into bed and went to sleep. I laughed  
"we'll go when your better."  
"I think pikachu need some rest why don't we go get somthing to eat." We all walked out of the room. Two days pasted and Pikachu was well enough to come out.  
"You ready to go face luxray again." I looked down at pikachu who nodded. I could tell that pikachu was ready. We headed to the forest. I called out for luxray to battle us. A few minuts passed by and I heard something rustling through the bushes. It was luxray.  
"Luxray we want another chance to battle you." I yelled, it stepped out of the bushes and appered ready to battle.  
"You ready pikachu". It nodded and hopped in front of me.  
"Ok lets start out with quick attack". Pikachu bolted after luxray.

But it was to quick for pikachu. Luxray jummped into the air and was getting ready for an iron tail.  
"Not this time pikachu jump up with it and dodge the iron tail with a quick attack". Luxray wont be able to move in mid air, and I was right. Pikachu hit luxray and it fell to the ground. But it didnt look like it took on a lot of damage because luxray got right back on it's feet. Then it used a move that I haden't seen a luxray use before. It looked like it was batting its eyes and little hearts came out and surrounded pikachu. Before I could even act the hearts went into it and pikachu looked like he was infacuated. I know that move and it was attract. And if luxray used attract then that must mean that luxray is a girl and if it worked on pikachu that must mean pikachu is a... guy!  
"Pikachu shake it off and use thunder shock." But it was no good he didn't even hear me.  
"Come on pikachu shake it off and dodge then use thunder shock." Luxray was coming at him with a crunch attack. I dont think pikachu had snapped out of it but he did what i told him to do and dodged crunch and used the thunder shock. The move hit luxray head on.  
"Now pikachu iron tail!" The new move that I taught pikachu was iron tail I thought it would come in handy against luxray's iron tail. At this piont pikachu seemed to shake it off and listened to my command. LUxray counter attacked with her iron tail, which I was hoping for. Both of them clashed together. A cloud of smoke filled the area, I couldn't see anything. The fog cleared and pikachu was standing and luxray had fallen.  
"Good Pikachu, now finish it up with a quick attack followed by a thunder shock." He did what I told him and he smaked into luxray with quick attack and let out a thunder shock. With that luxray had fallen to the ground once more. I was planning to do this ever since pikachu wanted to battle luxray again. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a great ball(which is a little better than a pokeball). I through it at luxray and it hit her on the head. A red light come out of the ball and sucked luxray into it, the ball fell onto the ground and it was shaking back and forth. it shock for about 10 seconds and I heard a clicking sound. I was a little stuned and just stood there, I walked up and picked it up.  
"I hope you don't mind pikachu." He shook his head and I knew that it was ok that I caught her.  
"You were amazing pikachu I knew you could do it, now lets head back to the pokecenter." We walked back to the pokecenter where I found Ash and Brock waiting for me.  
"So I see pikachu is ok, did you beat luxray?" Ash asked  
"You tell me." I pulled out the ball and through it into the air, and luxray energed.  
"You caught luxray?" Ash asked as he stood up from the bench.  
"Yup it wasn't easy but pikachu pulled through. Now we have another member on our team. And I think we're ready to take on our first gym."  
"Really you going to collect badges. Well if you want to catch up to me then you'll have to get two badges." Ash held up his badge case and showed two sparklind badges.  
"The Pewter city qym isn't to far from here we could go there if you want." Brock said.  
"Ya sure, you ready to take on our first qym pikachu."Pikachu nodded happily.  
"well alright then were off to Pewter city." Brock said as he grabbed his bag and me and ash did the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
As we were on the road towards Pewter City a familiar hand reached out and grabbed mine and Ash's pikachus. I looked up to see Team Rocket in a hot air balloon.

I thought fast and brought out caterpie.  
"caterpie use string shot and grab pikachu!" I commanded but caterpie just sat there and did nothing.  
"Caterpie are you alr-" just then caterpie began to glow. Within a few seconds it was no longer caterpie.  
"your caterpie just evolved into metapod." Brock stated I pulled out my pokedex.  
"Metapod caterpie's next stage. It has encased it body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered pokemon of this variety."

"Yes! Good job metapod you evolved. Now lets get pikachu back use string shot again." I commanded again and this time metapod did it. It shot a thin thread and grabbed both the pikachus and brought them back to us. "Good job metapod, ready Ash!" I said turning towards him.  
"Ya!"  
"Pikachu thunderbolt" Ash and i commanded. The two combined thunderbolts hit Team Rocket's balloon and they went flying away.  
"Good work everyone." I said as I returned metapod back into its pokeball. And we went on towards Pewter City. A few hours and we finally made it there.  
"Yes Pewter City, now lets head for the gym." I started  
"Shouldn't you heal up your pokemon I heard the gym leader is pretty tough." Brock suggested  
"Oh ya, lets do that them head for the gym." We healed up our pokemon and headed to the Pewter City gym. I ran up to the front doors and the whole gym looks like a giant rock.

I opened the doors and demanded a gym battle, but no one responded.  
"where's the gym leader at?" I questioned. Ash and Brock chuckled.  
"He's standing right behind you." Ash said pointing to Brock.  
"Brock, your the gym leader?" I said a little stunned.  
"Yup I'm Pewter City's rock type gym leader." Brock said proud  
"Well who watches the gym while your gone?" I questioned again.  
"My father covers for my while I'm away on my journey." Brock said walking to the end of the battle field.  
"Alright Brock are you ready to hand over that badge!" I ran up to the battle field and stood across from Brock.  
"This will be a two on two battle, all pokemon must be defeated on one side to win, trainers call out your pokemon!" The referee stated. Brock went first and revealed a pokemon called geodude. It's pretty much just a floating rock... with a face, and arms.

I thought for a second and chose metapod. "Alright let the battle comence." The ref. waved his flag and we were aloud to begin. I was the first to call out a command.  
"Metapod poison sting!" I yelled. I knew it would have little effect, and so did Brock he didn't even call out a command. But I wasn't going for damage I was going for the poison. It hit geodude straight on and the poison fell in. Geodude was now poisoned.  
"Nice thinking, I like your strategy. I didn't think of the poison effect. But now its my turn, geodude use tackle!" I knew metapod wouldn't be able to dodge it so i thought of something els.  
"Use harden to counter it." Metapod did so and geodude hit but because of the harden the power of the tackle was weakened. I could see poison doing it's job as geodude took damage from it.  
"Alright metapod use string shot and tie up geodude so that it can't move."  
"Geodude jump into the air!"  
"Follow it metapod." Then geodude was covered in thread. "Good now follow it up with tackle!"  
"Dodge it!" Brock called out but it was no use because of the string shot it couldn't move. Metapod pounded into geodude sending it flying right into the wall.  
"Geodude is unable to battle metapod is the winner." The ref. called out.  
"Yes! Nice work metapod! Do you think you can go on. Metapod nodded so i kept it in.  
"Good strategy using poison sting so geodude would take damage every turn then using string shot so it couldn't move. Not bad for a beginner! Good work geodude return, but can you handle my next pokemon, go onix!" And out came a snake like pokemon completely covered in rocks and it was huge. About 25 feet tall!

"Begin!" The ref. called out again  
"Ok, metapod use poison sting and poison it just like we did geodude."  
"Going to have to do better than that if you want to beat onix. Block it!" Onix used it's tail to block the poison sting and it didn't even take any damage. "Ok onix rock slide!" Onix was really fast for a giant pokemon and hit metapod before I could even act.  
"No metapod get up!" Metapod struggled to stand up then the same thing happened again and metapod started to glow before I knew it Metapod evovled into butterfree. "Wow butterfree two evolutions in one day! Nice, now lets check out your new move, confusion!"  
"Onix use bind!" Onix whipped it's tail at butterfree and binded it. Butterfree couldn't move. Onix let go and butterfree fell to the ground.  
"Butterfree is unable to battle, onix is the winner!"  
"Good job butterfree take a nice rest." I said as i recalled it. "Pikachu your up." Pikachu hopped into battle.  
"What are you doing electricity won't work against onix." Ash called out.  
"Don't worry Ash, I know what I'm doing. Pikachu quick attack." Pikachu began to bolt towards onix.  
"Onix, bind him!" Again onix grabbed pikachu and held him up high.  
"Good that's just what I wanted you to do." I said with a grin  
"What?!" Brock shouted  
"Pikachu aim for the sprinklers and use thunderbolt." He did what I told him to do and the electricity set off the sprinklers and water pored onto onix!  
"No onix."Brock yelled. onix let go of pikachu.  
"Rock types are weak against water and water conducts electricity." Brock was stunned. "Pikachu use thunderbolt full power." Because of the water the thunderbolts power was raised a lot and onix was surrounded in electricity. I couldn't see anything it was so bright. Then a cloud of dust formed over the battle field. We all wanted to see the outcome. The dust cleared and onix was on the ground.  
"Onix is unable to battle and the winners are Lexy and pikachu." The ref. declared  
"Yes! we won our first gym battle pikachu." I ran and picked him up.  
"Great battle Lexy, I was really surprised it took Ash two tries to beat onix and your strategy was well thought out unlike Ash's." Brock teased  
"Hey!" Ash pouted  
"Here you deserve this." Brock handed me a tiny badge

"And here a badge case to keep all the badges that you win."  
"Alright! We got the boulder badge pikachu." I put the badge in the case and the case in my backpack.  
"Good job, much better than my battle." Ash said  
"Thanks Ash, were to next Brock?"  
"Well Cerulean City isn't to far."  
"Awesome, and isn't that Misty's gym?"  
"Who's Misty?" Ash and Brock asked


End file.
